


The Scent of you

by AceOnIce, Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Come Marking, Fluff, Human Stiles Stilinski, Inktober 2020, M/M, Mates, Scent Marking, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, This is actually betaed, Werewolf Derek Hale, Werewolf Mates, for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Deep down Derek knew he had no chance against Stiles’ childish enthusiasm when it came to playing around with sticky substances.Twelfth Day of Inktober 2020 (Slippery)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	The Scent of you

**Author's Note:**

> All the thanks to the amazing   
> [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce) who basically betaed while I wrote and provided super funny lines! 
> 
> Beware there is a slightly NSFW drawing at the end of the work.

“You are such a child sometimes.”

“I’m rubber, you’re glue, whatever you say bounces off me and comes back at you,” Stiles sticks out his tongue for emphasis.

“And how does that make you less childish?”

“It doesn’t, but that’s not the point.”

Derek raises an eyebrow questioningly.  _ Then what is the point? _

“When you do it it’s okay because it’s ‘scent marking’ and ‘just making sure the others know you are mine Stiles’.”

“I don’t sound like that. I don’t squeak.” Derek sounds unimpressed by Stiles’ faked deep voice.

Stiles continues unperturbed, “but when I do it, I am ‘such a child’. That seems really unfair.“

Derek growls, the vibrations in his chest transferring to Stiles’ fingers that are still playing with Derek’s chest hair. “The difference is, that I don’t bounce like a fucking rubber ball with excitement when I do it. And don’t say things like ‘this is like a waterslide but for my fingers’ while squealing like a five year old who just got a lollipop.” Stiles pouts, but Derek keeps talking, “Oh and the fact that I am a werewolf and can actually smell the effect of my hard work.” As if to prove his statement, Derek flashes his fangs at Stiles.

“Yeah but the others are wolves too, and then there are the monsters of the week and those have pretty good noses more often than not as well, so you better let me mark you.” Stiles continues to let his hand roam over Derek’s chest unconcerned.

Derek sighs defeated and lets his mate continue rubbing his own cum all over Derek’s chest and into his skin where it would dry and be terribly itchy in the morning. But deep down he knew he had no chance against Stiles’ childish enthusiasm when it came to playing around with sticky substances.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know if you liked it! ♥


End file.
